A mission not yet done
by special agent Ali
Summary: Hey again I changed the first chapter up a bit hope it makes better sense, thanks to Abbyforever for amazing betain skills it sounds better she gave good advice, anyway if anyone knows how to write case scenes please help me if you have ideas pm me please
1. the bundle of joy

Hey guys I know not a lot of people like Jeanne but I think she deserved a story this is Tiva too though heh heh, anyways hope you like it. It takes place one year from fifth season premiere.

The day he signed on to work at NCIS -especially under LJ Gibbs' stare- Tony DiNozzo knew to expect the worst. Being a former Baltimore cop it wasn't too hard just a little more risk.

Okay head slaps were one thing but maybe the plague, being framed for murder and falling in love with your mission crossed the line. Even hanging on a ledge in a parking garage was easier than taking care of a baby. His baby to be exact, miss Savannah Marie DiNozzo.

It was six am when the bell rang and Tony opened the door to find the small bundle wrapped in its cute, pink blanket, sucking on a pacifier. He picked the basket up and carried her in and then opened a card tucked neatly beside her.

"I told you I wasn't coming back for you Tony, so now you have to care for Savannah Marie DiNozzo alone," was written. She didn't sign the card, 'But then why bother', Tony thought as he sighed and glanced at the baby. Savannah stared back with bright green eyes, small chubby cheeks and a cute mouth and nose as she spit out her pacifier and got fussy.

Tony lifted his baby girl up and cradled her gently. By her weight and size Tony guessed she was about a month old and wondered how Jeanne managed her alone and why?

Being a federal agent so long had kicked in some good investigating skills and Tony realized she would be back despite the letter as he saw only one bottle and a few diapers in the basket. There was also a bottle of formula or more commonly breast milk and Tony cringed.

The one good thing was that Tony knew a man who had been a father once. The bad thing was he couldn't ask Gibbs considering the fact that Jeanne had been kept secret for so long.

Savannah now was crying and getting louder and Tony realized she was hungry but was so lost in his thoughts he could barely got the top off. He positioned his child on his arm and put the nipple in her mouth only to forget the baby was too small to hold it as he let go. The bottle fell crashing to the floor ruining his nice clean rug.

"Oh come on," Tony yelled only to startle Savannah and she screamed her cries loud and shrill. Tony rocked her while trying to pick up the fallen bottle. By the time the baby was fed, burped, changed and back to sleep, Tony was exhausted with the day only beginning. The clock read 7:45 and the doorbell rang only to wake up Savannah and she cried.

Aggravated Tony looked at the baby and went to pick her up only for the doorbell to sound off another ten times. With no patience left Tony just decided to leave the baby where she laid on his couch and went to answer the door.

"DiNozzo, you better have a good explanation this time," said Gibbs angrily and Tony sighed and led his gruff boss and two team mates in and over to baby Savannah.

"I swear I did not know about her, Jeanne just left her on my doorstep this morning," Tony said yawning and Gibbs smirked. Gibbs took just one look at Savvy and knew she was a DiNozzo. She had her father's eyes and soon would talk and act just like him Gibbs thought but in a happy sort of way.

Memories of Kelly and Shannon filled his mind as he lifted up the child and rocked her lovingly. The magic touch was there as it had been for Kelly and in minutes Savvy slept peacefully and Ziva and Tim smiled.

"So then find her DiNozzo or else get the kid a badge" Gibbs said softly.

"Boss it's not that easy" Tony replied and Gibbs stared at him.

"Yeah well, DiNozzo, what do you want me to do. This is your baby and your mission with Jen, not mine," Gibbs said still in a low whisper but with a slightly colder tone and placed Savannah back in her basket.

"Come on Gibbs. Don't be such a bastard. You're right, I'm an ass for not saying anything about Jeanne but you have to help me, don't you?" Tony asked, his eyes shining with fear and Gibbs shrugged.

"Just because Abby believes we're some dysfunctional family, doesn't mean you can dump her all on me, Anthony. You will care for her Got it?" Gibbs asked and Tony smiled.

"Sure boss" 

"Ziva, take the car with McGee and go find our dead body, Ducky should be there by now, even with Palmer driving. Tell him our dilemma and that the baby will be with Abby," Gibbs ordered and Ziva nodded silently.

She passed Tony and grasped his hand and tony squeezed back. He stepped back with her and lowered his voice "Looks like our plans changed love" he said and Ziva nodded.

"Maybe it's for the wetter" she said and Tony smirked. "Better Ziva and it will be I promise" he said and kissed her cheek grateful that Gibbs had been talking with McGee.

Gibbs had grabbed McGee's arm as he moved to follow. "McGee, you're in charge over there. You know the drill, get it done,"

McGee nodded with a small smile. "Yes boss I won't let you down," he said and Ziva left after bone crushing Tony's hand. "Don't forget you promised Tony" she said and tony nodded.

"DiNozzo, if something happens out there I blame you," Gibbs said and Tony cringed as Gibbs head slapped.

"That's for breaking rule 12 again" Gibbs said but with a smile.


	2. she's back or the evil one returns

Gibbs drove Tony and the baby to NCIS and Abby turned and smiled at them as they went into her lab. Her smiled dropped slightly when she saw the baby in Tony's arms. She went over and tickled Savannah's chin making her smile.

"Aww, what a cutie pie. Do you need me to find its parents Gibbs?" Abby asked and Tony shook his head.   
"Actually Abs, I think she may be mine," he said.  
"Maybe, Tony? You really think I'm that stupid? Savannah is ours," Jeanne said and the group turned to stare at her. "I stole your ID DiNardo or whatever your name really is. At least you took care of the baby, that makes you somewhat human," she said as she stood leaning against Abby's Mass Spec.

Jeanne strolled over to them and held out her arms and easily took her child and smiled sweetly. Savannah made a few happy noises and it looked like she was smiling back. It was a lovely picture and Tony shifted uncomfortably, trying to remove his engagement ring. However, Jeanne noticed.

"Oh wow, now I feel like a jerk. Here I am bringing you this kid you obviously don't want, when you're about to marry some other lady. How cruel," she said with a smile and Tony had to hold back a chuckle as she acted exactly as his future bride.

Jeanne noticed that as well and narrowed her eyes and Tony blushed and cleared his throat. "Yeah this is a problem. Jeanne Sweetie, come on, let's not fight in front of little Savvy. I'm sorry," he said and Jeanne smiled at his cute attempt.

"Oh no, Tony, It's okay. I mean you only lied and deceived then accidentally got me pregnant. Why would you do that?" she asked but already knew the answer. Tony sighed and Jeanne burst into tears.

"Jeanne"

"Nine months I carried her and went through morning sickness after morning sickness but do you care, would you have come to me and left your precious job and friends?" she asked and Tony only sighed.

"Jeanne, you wrote you weren't coming back. You said I had to choose and I did. You didn't tell me we were going to be parents and that you really needed me," Tony said and Jeanne laughed sarcastically, the tears running down her face.

She still held her child and shook her head at him "Maybe that was the reason why, Tony. I knew you were done with me when I waited at our restaurant and you didn't come, I sat for two hours hoping you loved me but I was wrong," Jeanne said and turned away a second before turning back her eyes blazed with anger and embarrassment. 

"I hoped as well to forget the past and maybe care for our baby, but its obvious now you're just not the man I thought you were" Jeanne said and turned to leave.

Abby who had stood in the back silently with Gibbs ran and grabbed her arm just then. "Wait, Jeanne. I don't care if I'm butting in but you can't give up so fast. Savvy is Tony's baby and he'll just have to care for it even if Ziva has to become her Step-Mom," she said forcefully. Abby steered her around and took Savannah from the stunned mother's arms. Then in a quick second gave Tony a nasty look took Jeanne's hand and went to the back.

Gibbs smirked and grasped Tony's shoulder. "You're screwed DiNozzo. Might as well face the music now, I know, I've been there," he said and Tony threw him a look.

"Well, might as well see if Savannah has everything she needs," Tony said nervously and went to the door. He came out a minute later with a list "Don't be cheap either, DiNozzo," was heard through the door and Gibbs smirked.

"Yep, you're screwed," he said again and put his hand on Tony's shoulder again. 'Yeah, damn. For once I wish I could be in McGee's shoes,' Tony thought miserably


	3. shopping in WalMart

"Super absorbent, ten bucks are they kidding" Tony said and a few people turned and he blushed. Gibbs only smirked as they walked through Wal-Mart together. Tony's cart had wipes, bottles, pacifiers, food and so many different things that Tony couldn't believe Jeanne had written.

Gibbs realized that she probably had a lot of it but was punishing Tony for the year he missed and decided not to interfere.

"She said not to go cheap DiNozzo don't you get it?" Gibbs asked and Tony stared at a six dollar bag of diapers and the ten dollar and finally tossed in the ten.

"Yeah yeah, it's my punishment isn't it because I'm nothing but an ass right?" Tony asked and Gibbs only smiled.

Just then his phone went off. "Yeah Gibbs" Gibbs said and Tony waited eagerly now his mind in their case. Gibbs hung up and smirked.

Well have fun DiNozzo, Ducky found out our missing corporal's TOD already" Gibbs said and Tony's face fell.

"Right, so I'm on my own, is that really fair boss?" Tony asked whining and Gibbs head slapped him despite his audience.

"Punishment DiNozzo or in simpler term being a father is a 24/7 job"


	4. in duckys autopsy

"What have you got for me, Duck?" Gibbs asked as he entered Autopsy. He had left DiNozzo at Wal-Mart to finish his shopping.  
"Yes. I have been waiting on your arrival for some time. I know that our Corporal died not long after he disappeared," He started. "I estimate he's been dead about eighteen hours."  
"Got a cause of death?"  
"Our poor guest was poisoned. Abby has a full toxicology report for you, but simply; Propylene Glycol."  
"More commonly known as antifreeze," Jimmy filled in.  
"Sounds like foul play to me," Gibbs said as he started for the elevator. "Thanks Duck."  
"So you don't want to hear my theory on who killed him?" Ducky called after the fleeting Special Agent.  
"Not unless you have something to back it up."  
"Of course, I do."

Gibbs turned and gave the doctor a questioning look and Ducky smiled. "Ziva told me about Tony's dilemma and so I had her pull a file of her for me" Ducky said and picked up a folder and handed it to Gibbs who looked at it uninterested.

"Don't you see Jethro?" Ducky asked and Gibbs shook his head impatiently and Ducky sighed. "His name is Corporal William Daniels, brother of Michael Daniels who may be his killer" Ducky said and Gibbs nodded.

"Thanks Duck" he said and went to leave again. "Michael is Ms Benoit's friend, he helped her through the pregnancy and signed as the baby's father" Ducky called as the doors closed and Gibbs clenched his fists.

Gibbs phone rang. "Yeah Gibbs" he answered.

"Gibbs, Tony's in trouble, that toxin that killed the corporal was used by"

"his brother I got it Abs thanks" Gibbs said and hung up.

"I really hate it when he does that" Abby said and squeezed her hippo in annoyance.

Gibbs got in his car and pulled out his phone again just as it rang.

"Boss I found something you might be interested in" McGee said before Gibbs could speak.

"McGee whatever it is can wait, find where Tony's girl friend or whatever she is lives" Gibbs said.

"Yeah I'm already there boss and the ambulance is on its way, Abby phoned me and said she was worried and for good reason too, our could be killer struck again" Mcgee said as he looked at the small body with sympathy.

Gibbs hung up and after a few minutes of playing with his ups that the team brought him for Christmas he decided to follow the ambulance that sped by.

Gibbs sped just as fast and in minutes found McGee in front of an apartment as the ambulance brought out an unconscious and beat up Jeanne and her baby.

"He tried to feed them the anti freeze, I got here as he knocked Jeanne unconscious but he lost me" McGee said and Gibbs nodded.

" Good work, we'll find him, Did you call DiNozzo?" he asked and McGee nodded.

"No answer boss" and Gibbs took out his phone.

"Hello Gibbs. Your so called agent and I are busy at this moment please try later, though by then you may need to call the morgue as well" a man's husky voice answered and Gibbs slammed his phone shut and raced to his car with McGee right behind him.


	5. finding Tony

"Abs, I need the coordinates on DiNozzo's phone," Gibbs yelled into the phone and McGee switched it to visual and smiled at Abby who looked worried.

"Gibbs, don't play with me. Tony's in trouble isn't he? The GPS isn't working. Oh God, this is like when he was chained to that criminal. Oh God, Gibbs, what if the creep hurts him badly or worse? I can't do this Gibbs," Abby said frantically and Gibbs stared at her then he signed, 'I could never let my son die, Abs, you said it yourself we're family.'

Gibbs did that so McGee wouldn't know and he didn't but Tim came close in his guess. "Okay, Gibbs. Thank you. Timmy get ready, I need your help," she said and soon the great pair had a track of Tony.

"Oh God," McGee muttered and Gibbs looked at him but Tim seemed to zone out for a few seconds. "Boss, Tony is in danger," he said finally and Gibbs glared. "Ya think McGee. The reason you decided to go to la la land was to tell me that?" he asked annoyed but Tim looked at him strangely.

"Not because of Daniels, Gibbs. The location was an old hangout I went to once back in my high school days. Let's say it was the reason I kept my guard up after that," McGee said and Gibbs head-slapped him.

"What's your point McGee before I decide to fire you," he said and McGee sighed.  
"I was getting to that Gibbs. The hang out was where the seniors put the younger classmen, they told us it was safe, unfortunately one kid died from the radiation levels underground," McGee said and Gibbs sped off as fast as he dared.

Luckily Tony was a good agent and saw the ditched sign signaling the power plant which McGee didn't see years ago. Unfortunately as McGee feared Daniels was powerful and Tony kept dodging his blows but the witty man found a spot and tripped Tony and he cut himself sharply.

Before Tony could move Daniels grabbed a shovel and some nails and pinned him to the floor. "I'm guessing you saw that sign my poor boy. Too bad the men couldn't get rid of it all," he said and took a bottle of liquid and poured it directly on Tony's cut and he screamed from the burning sensation.

"That is radiation mixed with a few drops of acid. Amazing what a few thousand can buy from crazy scientists," Daniels said and Tony winced as the pain shot through his arm.

"This stuff will burn off my arm wont it?" he chocked out and the man shrugged looking surprised. "I don't really know, Agent DiNozzo, maybe if I add more, of course I did add antifreeze and a few other chemicals of my own. My guess you'll get very sick and with some luck, be dead by morning. But I'm sure your ME can give you a better estimate," he said and with a wave turned to a window but was stopped by scary angry blue eyes of a silver-haired agent.

"Gibbs, right?" he asked with no answer.

"Oh, you must be Jethro. The dim-witted agent who quit, I heard. I guess you weren't expecting that Tony had such a relationship with a woman or that he is trying to steal my child," Daniels said and Gibbs grabbed him and threw him against a wall.

"You bastard," he yelled as Tony was helped up by Tim. Tony faltered and grabbed his arm and Tim tried to support his weight. "Go to hell, Daniels. Jeanne and Savvy are mine. I can tell you were bluffing, you only cut me," he said and Daniels grinned.

"We'll see come morning DiNozzo," Daniels said and a shot rang out and he fell clutching his arm. "Now you both are in pain" Ziva said and walked forward.

"Your game won't work Daniels. The poison is fake," she said and Daniels glared at her. "Figures, everyone comes to his rescue. Hope you're the right officer,' he said and Gibbs hearing enough dragged him out.

"How can you be sure Ziva?" Tim asked as Tony tried to speak and Ziva looked down.  
"I know Tony too well; I had him bugged and followed him around all week. When he was child napped he dropped a bottle and Abby traced it to only find saltwater. This radiation thing was a scam as well," Ziva said as Tony dropped to the floor.

"Ziva?" Tim said and Ziva smiled.  
"Relax Timothy; the floor is slightly ashen which says Daniels burnt it in preparation. He did use a slight acid to burn Tony but the amount in the water is probably as small as molly due.

"It's molecule Ziva and Tony was kidnapped not child napped," Tim said and Ziva stuck her tongue out at him and then cleaned Tony's cut.

"We should get him to a hospital anyway, he needs to care for his baby as it is" she said softly and McGee felt sorry for her. Ziva had worried about Tony during his whole mission, she wanted him but now it appeared she would never get her chance.

Tony shivered slightly and Ziva felt his forehead. "He's warm Tim, too warm, I think I may be wrong," she said worried and Tim shook his head.

"I think he's just stressed out, Ziva, he is just dehydrated which is causing a fever," McGee said and Ziva looked impressed. "Been around Ducky too much," Tim admitted and she laughed.

"You're so wonderful Tim, you know that?" she said and Tim blushed and Ziva looked down. 'When did I start liking McGee?' she thought and looked up and then back at Tony and sighed. 'That's it. I've gone insane, I now want both men to myself. Oh God, Jethro is hot too,' she thought and bit her lip and it started to bleed.


	6. hospital surprises nurses words wisdom

"You can stop whining already agent DiNozzo. we fixed your arm and you only need to wear the bandages a few days" A pretty nurse named Alison said.

Tony sulked a little and Alison sat on his bed and stroked his forehead noticing his head was cooler and she smiled. "Well your nasty fever has died and your boo boo's are healing nicely" she said and Tony only stared at her without a care.

"Why are you still so grumpy?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"Because he doesn't want me or his little girl" a voice answered and Alison blushed and left the room.

She was too busy walking that she bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry, I'm not really a nurse it's my mom, oh god I'm in trouble aren't I" she said and the man smirked.

She picked up his coffee cup and looked up into two bright blue eyes and smiled slightly.

"May I get you a new cup sir?" she asked and Gibbs smiled slightly.

"First tell me if you know agent DiNozzo, then go get the coffee and bring it back to agent Gibbs not sir" he said and Alison laughed.

"Yes agent Gibbs of course, your big baby is in room 1078 with his wife and daughter" she said and Gibbs sighed but shooed her off.

Alison went off fast a little scared of the marine and in her hurry ran into someone again.

"Oh god I spilled your coffee too lord I'm useless" she said and picked it up and stood to look into beautiful sad eyes.

"It's fine, I wasn't really drinking much of it anyway" she said.

"You must be Ziva right?" she asked and the Israeli who turned away to sit in a chair looked up and nodded.

Alison slowly walked over and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry I heard your friend Tony muttering about you and that woman Jeanne. Maybe it's time to give him up" she said and Ziva glared at her and she jumped back.

Ziva chuckled and nodded then. "You know I did wonder about another man" she said and Alison smiled.

"Go for him then sweetie. You know Agent Gibbs is also really cute" she said and the Mossad officer smiled.

"I have to go now" Alison said as she realized she was still holding both half empty cups of coffee and Ziva nodded.

Ziva stood and walked to Tony's room and stopped again. She soon found herself inside however and felt nauseous at the scene.

Tony was holding Savvy who was cooing at him and Jeanne sat near and stroked both of their hands.

Gibbs turned to her and she held his gaze a full minute and then looked at Tony who looked up and smiled.

He was about to speak and Ziva didn't want to hear it and as the nurse came back with both coffees she flung herself onto Gibbs and kissed his lips passionately to the shock of everyone.


	7. The israeli is angry

The moment her lips touched his she knew she was in trouble. Her eyes had remained on the father but when they touched, her adrenaline rushed and took her breath away.  
Gibbs was just as shocked, but he didn't want to further embarass the Israeli and hugged her and finished off the very strange kiss.

"Jethro" Ziva murmured when they parted and looked at Tony who stared in shock clutching his baby and she smiled.

"I'm sorry" Ziva said after another minute and fled from the room.

"Boss, you gotta go after her, I can't, I just, I can't do it" Tony said and Gibbs saw and heard the hurt in the younger man.

"DiNozzo, you know your path better than anyone else, don't screw this up" Gibbs said nodded at Jeanne and left taking his cup from the shocked nurse.

"Whoa, you guys are the strangest group" she muttered and Tony smiled at her.

"Sweetie, you got no idea" said another voice before Tony could and she turned to Tim McGee clutching Abby's hand.

"Soo our little group is breaking up huh?" Abby said and Tony handed his baby to her mother and walked over to cradle his friend.

"Abs, the boss will care for Ziva let him, Jeanne and I are talking now which is good, but trust me we'll be friends forever" he whispered to her as she held on to him and Tim nodded.

"You going to leave us Tony?" he asked and Tony broke off , grasped the young man's shoulder and shrugged.

"I don't want to leave with such a gap between Ziva and me, but yeah I will soon as Ziva lets me go" Tony admitted and Tim nodded.

"And you said I was growing up, I'm proud of you DiNozzo, Kate would be too" Tim said and Abby gasped and punched him in his shoulder.

"Ow Abby" Tim complained and she glared at him.

"Stop mentioning her name Timmy, this is sad as it is with Tony leaving" she scolded and Tim shrugged.

"Fine, Tony I see your fever is gone, guess Ducky's been making you eat, you know who would smile" Tim said and Abby pouted.

"That's not funny McGee" she said and Tim rolled his eyes.

"So where is Ziva?" he asked and Tony shrugged.

Meanwhile five minutes earlier,

"Ziva, I ended the kiss to save you face but it's not going to change, do you want Savannah to grow up with just her mom?" Gibbs asked and Ziva shrugged as she sat on the rail of the entrance.

"A lot of Kids have, but I get it Jethro and I hate it, I hate her and I, I" she said but couldn't end her sentence.

"It's not over Ziva, there are others, I know I've been married a lot" he said and grasped her shoulder and she turned to glare.

"Then marry me Jethro, your probably the only left, I cared about Tony but he isn't the one I killed my brother for, maybe were meant to be" Ziva said suddenly and Gibbs backed up.

"Ziva no, that's not what I meant" Jethro tried and Ziva's eyes flashed.

"Then who Jethro? The only other male I found love for is dead, why couldn't Roy live Gibbs?" she asked and a tear fell and Gibbs sighed and she stormed off.

"Forget it Jethro, maybe I'll just move on as well, tell Tony to have a great life with frenchie and his baby" she yelled and Gibbs nodding not even bothering to try and stop the crazy chick. 


	8. choices, choice and more choices

It had now been four months since Savvy came into Tony life. She was now five months and learning how to sit up and become mobile. She had learned to crawl, laugh, everything you expected from an adorable small ball of fun. It seemed like a fairytale ending, two people meet and by accident create a life but they love it unconditionally.

The bad part? No one wanted them together.

"Savvy" the little baby heard her name, she wasn't used to Savannah yet but she could gurgle her nickname and knew it well. Savvy though wasn't interested in her name or her father calling it.

She crawled out of desk and over to the one in front and some people jumped just before stepping on her. Savvy seemed to neither notice or mind that she was in the way.  
She was a DiNozzo after all, annoyance just came naturally.

"Zeto" she gurgled. Savvy came with her own vocabulary of new names for the team. Ziva looked down as Savvy grabbed her leg and pulled herself up. Ziva noticed she was getting tall as her head popped up just to her lap and the baby smiled.

Ziva smiled slightly and lifted the baby and cradled her softly and Savvy cooed.

"Hello sweet princess" Ziva whisperedand then stood rocking the small child in her arms and Savvy's eyes drooped and Ziva sang in Hebrew.

"That's beautiful, Savvy adores you Z" Tony said quietly and Ziva nodded.

"Ziva, I love you and Savvy loves you, I just can't betray Jeanne anymore" Tony said gently taking his daughter. He leaned in and kissed Ziva and she kissed back.

"So, how's the two lovebirds now, showing my daughter how to betray as well, forget that it was me who carried her nine months" Jeanne said and Tony smiled.

"Jeanne, I told you I'm still friends with Ziva"

"Whatever, look Tony, I can't stay here any longer, I'm moving to France so Savvy can learn her natural language while she is still young" Jeanne said and Tony's eyes lit up and he still holding his baby led Jeanne away.

"Jeanne, my life is here" he said and she nodded.

"I know, but your life is with her too, Tony stay here, I'll send you photo's every month" Jeanne said and took her daughter and she woke and began to cry.

Tony only watched as she with Savvy ran off and he wondered what his choice would be. His eyes drifted to Ziva and then the squadroom passing all the desks and he sighed.

Tony went to his computer and began to type.

(If you want to know what it says please review, should Tony stay in DC or go to france?) 


	9. whoops

He had been quiet for a long while Ziva noticed as she stared/studied him.

"Tony, stop sulking" she said finally after a full hour went by and no one spoke. Tony looked at her then back at his computer and intrigued she went over to him.

"You're writing letters, to the team" she said as she read only a couple of lines and Tony pushed the page to the bottom as she walked away. He ran to her and without a word took her hand and led her back to his desk and made her sit on his lap and brought up a different letter.

"I wrote them both, Jeanne wants Savvy to be a little french girl as well as an american, their leaving soon and..." Tony trailed off and Ziva looked at him.

"You lost her once and wish to not feel the pain any longer" she said and Tony smiled.

"Then make your choice" she said and without a second or even a warning she kissed him. Tony was taken off balance at her force but fell in step with her easily and they fell off his chair and rolled behind his desk and began to undress each other.

Tony feared Gibbs would walk in but Ziva just thrust herself in him harder and he groaned and closed his eyes, letting in the pain and all the fun, glory and rush of her smooth sily creamed body.

"Ziva" Tony murmured as she let go and slid his pants off licking his stomach. This was what Ziva had yearned for. She was being a naughty bitch now taking apart his mind.

They were meant for each other and yet destiny wanted Tony to be with his own, his child, Savannah Marie the innocent, pure and in the way.

"We should, I know you have a condom" Tony found it harder to talk as Ziva gave him all she had and more. She was doing him ten times worse than their undercover day, but then she had no reason to make him hers back then.

It was soon over and Ziva watched Tony sleep, his breath slightly jagged and it made her smile. She was winning and after covering them both with his jacket and a few towels she fell asleep on him.

They slept all night as Gibbs walked in and then kept walking not even bothering to stop and tie his shoes. Ziva woke before Tony and nausea swam inside and grabbing a few clothing items she covered herself a bit and hurried off to the bathroom where the guilt overflowed in the toilet.

Ziva knew she was in trouble as she ripped open the test that she had purposely kept on her. After all that she did to keep Tony to her Ziva left him. He awoke to a note and by that afternoon his bags were packed.

Gibbs and Tim stood shocked in the squadroom by morning realizing they were down two teammates.

Two years passed and neither kept contact with anyone except the few people they lived with. Tony lived with Jeanne and learned a little french and smiled as two year old Savvy twirled in a mirror in a very cute french dress and Jeanne clasped his hand.

He faked happiness as long as he could and after a while it seemed he became happy for real till Jeanne suddenly became sick and had a violent seizure and her heart stopped. Tony rushed her to the hospital but he was too late. It was after Tony knew it was time to return but things at NCIS had rapidly changed as well.

Tony ran in the squadroom holding his daughter and they knocked over another child who looked two and she screamed.

What really shocked Tony was the man who lifted her up. Tony put Savvy down and she stayed and watched as the younger man looked at him for a second before smiling.

"Tony" Tim exclaimed and Tony grasped the younger man in a firm hug as Tim put his daughter on his desk.

"Great to see you Tim, you and Abs finally got married?" he asked and Tim's smile faded.

"Yeah, you missed it big shock, you also missed Emma Marie and Caitlin Abigail's births, I'm a father of twins" Tim said the last part with pride.

"I'm sorry, wait where is Abs and Gibbs?" Tony jumped his apology and Tim nodded to the stairs rescooping up Emma.

"Turns out Jen really had a secret, she left her daughter Amy to her sister who died of a stroke a year ago and now Gibbs has a daugter who's 8 and a little baby boy who is also two, been busy"

Gibbs came down the stairs and to no one's shock smacked Tony hard. Savvy clapped at that though.

"Sorry boss, been busy, didn't you see my note of resignation?" Tony asked and Gibbs nodded.

"That was for leaving anyway" Gibbs whispered but then he kissed his head. It was a small peck but Tony loved it.

"Welcome back, you will have to reevaluate of course" Jen said and Tony nodded his eyes staring at Ziva's desk.

"Looking for me, I too thought it was time to come home and see you hopefully" Ziva said carrying a sleeping boy.

"His name is Roy, Roy Anthony David DiNozzo, I am sorry" Ziva said and the boy stirred and Tony saw his face echo back as he rubbed his eyes and turned to face the crowd.

"I... oh god" Tony muttered and with that was on the floor unconscious.

(Like it? please tell me now) 


End file.
